Summer's Lasting
by Bridgettalladega
Summary: If you have read Summer's Love, this is one of the short mini-stories I mentioned? It doesn't really make sense unless you read that story...but uh...I can suggest you read Summer's Love! Just kidding- but enjoy this short story anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Bridgettalladega: HELLO! OH MY I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH, IT WAS ALMOST AS THOUGH I HAD NOTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO! Just kidding; but I did miss writing! So I came up with this...drabble? I think. Anyway, it takes place in the winter of that year, and well...*sighs* Hatori is sooo cute!**

**Best Friend: I'M BACK!!! Hatori really is cute, isn't he?**

**Bridgettalladega: Well, I like to think so! Anyway, here's a mini-story-ish-thing...and, as always, enjoy!  
**

"Hatori!? Hatori where are you!?" I questioned, zipping up the winter coat to protect me from the winter chill outside.

"In the study…" I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue in an annoyed manner.

Although I knew how much work went into being a doctor, I couldn't imagine Hatori being so busy that he'd forget about our date tonight. He had promised that it was going to be something special- something that I'd never forget.

As I walked into the study, I tried to figure out ways to make him remember without blatantly yelling at him- it wasn't like him to forget things…

"Hatori, why are the lights out?" I flicked on the switch, and my mouth dropped open, my eyes watering with tears.

Rose petals. A dinner set for two. A scene straight out of one of Shigure's romance novels…without the nudity, of course.

"Ha…Ha'ri?" I gasped, as Hatori appeared and walked over, helping me take off my coat.

"I thought we should stay inside tonight; it looked like it was going to be really bad weather." I nodded, still in a state of shock, as Hatori led me over to the table. He seemed to be pale, and he kept strumming his fingers nervously against the table as we ate.

"So I see you talked to Shigure recently." I teased, pointing my fork around the room.

"Oh…yeah, he helped me with the uh…room…stuff…" He seemed so absent minded, as though he really wasn't focusing at all. And he hadn't even touched his meal; it sat there, getting cold.

"Are you alright Hatori?" I asked, and he jumped, surprised.

"Oh, yeah…I'm okay Akemi." I kissed his lips, which were almost sweaty.

"Good; thank you for setting up such a wonderful dinner Hatori." He nodded, and I took his hand. Other then his palm being sweaty too, his pulse was rapid. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you sure…you're okay?"

* * *

Akemi was looking at me with pure concern in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, although it felt like my stomach was doing flips. I was supposed to be the calm one, wasn't I?

But the little jewelry box kept pressing against my chest, and it was almost as though it was constricting rational thoughts.

I was ecstatic. I was elated. I was anxious and nervous and so worried that she might say no.

But I was ready to take this risk…I was ready to take the chance to marry her, to make her my wife forever until the day we died.

If she wanted to get married; we really hadn't discussed this, enjoying spending time in the present, not in the future. In the past, we weren't even sure there was going to be a future…so we tried to make the most of the time we had together. But now I wanted a future; I wanted her with me forever, in a way that I had never wanted anything more in my life.

"I'm fine Akemi." I assured, although, as I said that, I felt like my tongue wasn't working right.

"If you're sure…you know, if there's anything you wanted to tell me, I'll be okay." I took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and leaned back, as though bracing for bad news.

This was my opportunity- I dropped down on one knee, and waited until she opened her eyes to begin.

"When I met you, Akemi, I was a frozen Winter. I couldn't imagine anyone coming into my life and changing any of that- it was just how I assumed I'd be for the rest of my life. But then…when you came, everything changed. I never knew that I could care about someone like you- someone so full of life, so full of love and hope…but you showed me that Summer always had to come…and I want it to stay. Akemi, will you…be my summer? And marry me?" I breathed in, waiting for her answer.

She seemed ready to cry. She seemed ready to scream…to do something- possibly combust?

"Hatori….yes. Yes. I'll marry you! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I slipped the ring on her finger, and she flung herself into my arms.

"I love you Akemi; thank you for being my Summer."

"Thank you Hatori, for letting me be." She whispered, tears dribbling down her face.

"Akemi…"

"Yes?" She whispered. I held her tightly against me.

"You're making summer last." I heard her give a light laugh, remembering. Remembering memories we shared; remembered a love that would now certainly last forever.

**Bridgettalladega: Imagine Hatori asking Shigure for romance advice *waits* Yeah, it makes me laugh too! Anyway, I'm think of writing a Yuki story...I don't know. We'll have to see! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review and...yeah! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridgettalladega: *looks around* Anybody here?**

**Best Friend: Probably not....you haven't updated in years.**

**Bridgettalladega: Um....yeah! Well, I have a request!**

**Best Friend: Yes....**

**Bridgettalladega: I need to know from the reviewers; one, what if I have a sequel to Summer's Love called A Wedding and A Funeral??**

**Best Friend: Sounds interesting....**

**Bridgettalladega: And two; I need to know if the reviewers want a twist thrown into this beautiful love story? I can't say what it would be (Could be good or bad)**

**Best Friend: Mm....**

**Bridgettalladega: So please review! With responses to both!**

**1) Do you want a sequel**

**2) How do you feel about a twist in a story??**

**Bridgettalladega: PLEASE REVIEW! (I am definitely writing a Yuki story, so look for that one too!)  
**


End file.
